bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:D.Ryan/For GeneralOwnage55
D.Ryan had met Generalownage in Rapture they became great friends but one night on the night of 1958 they attended a party at the Kashmir Restuarant where Atlas's men took over and destroyed the place D.Ryan and GeneralOwnage got up from their seats and started killing Atlas's men D.Ryan and GeneralOwnage tried to hold off and protect the other people with.D.Ryan had a lead pipe and GeneralOwnage had his wrench they killed most of Atlas's men but then suddenly Andrew Ryans men come barging through the door killing all of atlas's men Sullivan had a radio Message say "Sullivan bring the two men with the Lead Pipe and Wrench to me" Ryan said "Thankgod thats over"D.Ryan said "Yeah" GeneralOwnage said the two men walk towards sullivan and then sullivan shocks the two with Electro Bolt office of Andrew Ryan- D.Ryan and GeneralOwnage Wake up on the floor and see Andrew Ryan staring at the two "Andrew Ryan?"D.Ryan asked "Yes it is me"Ryan replied "What do you want"GeneralOwnage asked "You two have alot of guts..saving all them people"Ryan Said "so what do you want with us?"GeneralOwnage asked "Well"Ryan said he look over us and punchs GeneralOwnage out D.Ryan gets up in shock "what did you do that for?" D,Ryan asked "Reasons"Ryan replied "and now for your little treat"Ryan said he goes to his desk and gets out a bottle of Arcadia Merlot "You want to offer me some champagne?"D.Ryan asked "ummm......Yeah I guess"Ryan said "good im thirst anyway"D.Ryan asked D.Ryan gets closer to Ryan and when D.Ryans close to Ryan he swings the bottle and hits D.Ryan on his head 'Proving Grounds-' GeneralOwnage wakes up strapped into a wall with a big machine directly in front of him "Begin the process"Suchong said "Yes sir"a worker said The machine gets closer and closer to GeneralOwnage the machine covers his whole body you see no bodyparts but all you hear is GeneralOwnage scream in pain 'Ryan industrys-' "Now Nephew are you ready to begin the process"Bridgette said "Aunt Bridgette why cant you stop this"D.Ryan said "Because it's what I have to do and I don't get my check till monday so be strong" Tenenbaum digs in a drower and pulls out a needle filled with green chemicles she grabs a syringe and pulls the blue liquid out of the container "Aunt Bridgette you aint gonna inject me with that are you?"D.Ryan said "Im afraid so"she said she gets the needle into D,Ryans skin and injects D.Ryan screams 'Proving Grounds-' GeneralOwnage was in the last steps in becoming a Big Daddy he goes to the voice changing machine and changes his voice then he gets the pharamones then he goes to the helemet station He sits down and a machine comes over his head and attatches the helemet He screams in terror but lays off he gets up and a Big Daddy was born well the first Bouncer was born anyway 'Ryan industrys-' D.Ryan gets off the platform and feels great he was the first Houdini splicer ever created and in addition to this he can throw electricity balls instead of fire or ice the GeneralOwnage now walks the halls of rapture with his little sister and D.Ryan tags along with him GeneralOwnage usually shares the ADAM he gets with his little sister and gives some to D.Ryan GeneralOwnage was made commando of Bigdaddys and D.Ryan usually does arons for his aunt Bridgette but thats another story By:―D.RYAN― 02:04, January 25, 2010 (UTC) The two friends reunited Category:Blog posts